


Stars in Her Eyes

by zonaskye



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Solas fluff, Tumblr Prompt, solas prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonaskye/pseuds/zonaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan pesters Solas, trying to get him to stargaze with her in Crestwood.<br/>Short, fluffy drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Tumblr!  
> "Write super fluff? With lots of cuddling and smooching? :3"

The time at which Lavellan finally convinced Solas to stargaze with her that night was unknown, however, it was clearly well past a reasonable hour.

“Vhenan, please! Just for a little while, I haven't done it in so long...” Lavellan begged her elven lover, planting persuasive kisses all over his jaw, neck, and cheeks.

“We have a long day of traveling ahead of us, love. Perhaps when we get back to Skyhold,” Solas had his eyes closed, attempting to block her out, knowing he was weak to her pleading.

“But that could be days away,” she groaned and rolled away from him, crossing her arms as she lay on her back, melodramatically pouting.

Solas sighed. He hated to let her down, but knew she was only partially serious about her disappointment. Truly, she was most likely just very bored, and too full of energy to sleep.

“Alright, my heart, you get your way.”

Lavellan nearly squealed with delight, and she peppered his face with kisses to show her thanks.

“You truly are a spoiled brat sometimes,” Solas teased as he chuckled at her reaction.

Lavellan simply smiled proudly as she rolled up her bedroll and trotted silently out of their tent, Solas not far behind.

The grass in Crestwood would be forever damp, after the horrible storming that had gone on before the Inquisition arrived to help the poor townspeople. The dew hung heavy around them, created a chill breeze, but the two elves were dressed appropriately. Lavellan had stolen Solas' sweater, as usual, and the sleeves hung long over her hands, keeping them warm. Solas wore a red sweater Lavellan had knit herself in her free time, with the green stitching poorly spelling out 'property of Lavellan' on the front. However ridiculous it made him look, the fact that she had spent countless hours working on it was enough for him to scarcely take it off.

They walked a ways from the camp, not wanting to wake anyone, and laid out their bedrolls underneath a large patch of sky away from very many trees, assuring their stargazing would not be obscured.

The elves pushed their bedrolls close together, and snuggled up under the blankets, using primarily body heat to warm them.

Lavellan loved to lay on Solas' firm chest, listening to his heartbeat, and the rise and fall of his breathing. He knew far too much about the constellations and names of the bright stars, and Lavellan was content to listen to him chatter on about the interesting facts and histories of the illuminated sky.

After a while, he fell silent, and Lavellan said, “I used to do this all the time, you know. Back when I was with my clan. My friends and I would sneak out of the camp, to a secluded grove, lay on our backs, and tell stories. These are some of my fondest memories.”

Solas held her tighter, feeling the longing in her voice. He knew she missed her friends; she spoke of them often, and with great fondness.

“You will see them again, vhenan. I swear to you,” he shifted to look into her bright blue eyes.

Their faces were nearly pressed together, and the heat of their breaths warmed them up all the more under their blankets.

“I know I have a hard time shutting up about them, but I want you to know that as long as I am with you, I don't need anyone else by my side,” her lips brushed his lightly.

Solas grinned, and, dissatisfied with the small kiss, pressed his lips against hers passionately, drinking her in.

Kissing him this way was so different when they both knew that no sexual encounters could come from it, such as when it was the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere, and their companions were sleeping mere feet away.

It was as if they altered the word 'want' altogether, transforming it into a thing so beautiful they dared not touch it, instead stowing it away for later use. They were not looking for anything more than what they had right then, and genuine contentment washed over their anxious bodies, stripping away fear of the future.

When their lips parted and the spinning world resumed it's natural pace, they stared into each other's eyes for a long while, breathless and clearly forgetting the intent of their late night adventure.

But it mattered not, for the stars in their eyes and the night sky on their lips were all they wanted, and, at that moment in their lives, all they needed.

 


End file.
